During operation of a work vehicle, a cooling fan may draw air through one or more radiators to cool engine coolant and/or hydraulic fluid, especially when the work vehicle is operating in warm temperatures. Particularly for vehicles used in dusty and/or dirty environments, such as on farms or construction sites, dirt and debris in the air near the radiators may be drawn into the radiator fins by the cooling fan, necessitating cleaning to restore efficient function of the radiator.